Stress
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Summary inside I dont own Yugioh


I got inspiration for this story off one that I read recently

 **Summary:** Atem is Stressed & no one knows why, unfortunately for Priest Seto, he bears the brunt of it & ends up in a fight with the stressed & agitated Pharaoh

* * *

Stress

The day began like any other day, the Royal Family had been busy doing their usual thing along with the Royal court but something was a miss, Atem wasn't his normal self, Loretta had noticed that all through the meeting he had been rubbing him temples & taking his crown on & off. " _He has a headache"_ thought Loretta as she continued to watch her husband out of the corner of her eye. Now that meeting had finished however she decided to confront him about it, knowing that normally when he had a headache he wasnt in the best of moods so knew to approach him carefully, watching what she said.

"Atem..." she started not talking too loud

"Yes..." he replyed weakly

"Is everything ok, i noticed you were rubbing your temples alot at the meeting"

"Im fine...My crown was irritating me" he hissed

It was then that she knew to give up & not proceede on any further with the conversation, but she knew from past events that he wasnt being completely truthful either, trying again she started

"Would you like a drink, it will help if you have a headache"

"Im fine Loretta...please, i need some time to myself" he said with a sigh getting up off the bed & walking out to the balcony, now she was starting to get annoyed, he was never like this, they told each other everything but today wasnt one of thoes days " _I know its going to end in an argument but i need to find out what is wrong with him, he never keeps anything from me...something is wrong"_

Walking up behind him & placing a hand on his shoulder she looked at him "Please Atem...talk to me, I know something is wrong, please tell me" said Loretta as she noticed a stray tear making it way down his face " _now i know something is up, he wouldnt be looking out onto the horizon & crying for no reason"_

Balling his hands in fists his flicked his shoulder back "Just leave me alone ok! I dont want to talk right now! Not to you & not to anyone else" he snarled as he stormed out off the balcony throwing his crown & cape on the floor in the process before slamming the bedroom door shut, leaving a very shocked & shaken Loretta behind

" _What is wrong with me"_ Loretta scolded herself " _Why didnt i just shut up when i had the chance...well done Loretta"_

Meanwhile with said very agitated Pharaoh, he stormed down the hall not even giving anyone he passed a second glance, he needed to get away from everyone so to clear his head but now he was met with a second 'roadblock' so to speak

"Atem, whats the matter..." said Seto as he noticed his cousin storming down the main hall

"Leave me alone Seto, im not in the mood for talking"

"No, but you are in the mood for yelling" he muttered under his breath as he walked past

spinning around on his heels he came back to Seto "What did you say to me!"

"I said...You seem to be in the mood for yelling, I heard you yelling before, what is your problem!" he said glaring down at Atem who stood a foot away from him

"My Problem!" he bellowed "What is my problem, Seto! What is your problem that you cant take simple instuctions when someone says to leave them alone...oh no you just had to have the last word didnt you" he spat

"It _is_ my problem, especially if it was Loretta that you were yelling at! _Pharaoh!"_ he spat back

"ARRGH...Thats it! Ive had enough!" he raged as he could feel the angry welling up inside of him "Seto, I know you are my cousin but Loretta is my Queen & if i want to yell at her i will & you cant do anything about it" he seethed poking Seto in the chest

"I cannot believe you would say that...After all she's done for you & this Kingdom, you dont deserve to have someone so loyal & loving as your wife, you should be ashamed of yourself...good day Atem" he said as started to head off towards Atem & Loretta's chambers " _I hope he didnt hurt her, i must go & see if she's ok" _he thought sadly

"Where do you think you are going" he growled grabbing Seto's cape trying to hold him back

"Why should I tell _you!_ You dont care about anyone" he growled back wrench his cape out of Atem's hands

"You know what! I dont care! Go & be with Loretta, I dont need you or her! Im getting out of here this palace has caused me nothing but heartache" feeling a strong stinging sensation on his right cheek Atem look up to see Seto with his hand posed as if he was going to strike the young man again

"You call yourself a Pharaoh! Your a disgrace _Atem_!" he spat "I dont know what Loretta ever saw in you, you've changed so much & not for the better, we are family for Ra's sake, why cant you just tell us (meaning him & Loretta) what is wrong" he finished as he started to feeling the stinging sensation in his own hand

Sinking to his knees & holding his cheek Atem began to weep "What have I done, I turned my back on everyone who cares about me" he mumbled through the sobs "I should have just been honest with Loretta in the first place, not yelled at her, she doesnt deserve that...s-she doesnt deserve me"

"Atem..." said Seto kneeling down next to his broken cousin "Im sorry i hit you, truly i am, but i meant every word that I said, except the disgrace part, im sorry about that too...We are all very lucky to have you as our King"

"Its ok, i deserve it, after the way i treated you, but you're right, I am a disgrace, the way I treated Loretta when she was concerned about my health, she didnt deserve to be yelled at...I should have just told her the truth"

"So...what is the truth...why are you so upset"

After a moment or so of silence & letting out a huge sigh "Ramses told me this morning...Amenhotep" another sigh & a sniff "A-Amenhotep had been serverely injured in training & had to be rushed to the healing room...I-I dont know the extent of his injuries but when he said it was 'severe' I started to get stressed, i couldnt think straight, I wasnt even able to concentrate on this mornings meeting & when Loretta started asking me questions...I-I just exploded"

Putting a hand out, Seto helpped Atem to his feet giving him sad smile "Im so sorry Atem...I know how it feels now when your child gets hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happend to Sabek, I hope & pray for you that he recovers...would you like to go & see him"

Slowly shaking his head, no "There are much more important matters i need to attend to first, I love my son but I know & trust Isis will heal him...I really need to apologize to Loretta first & foremost"

"Well done, a wise decision".

"Watch it Seto, im still not completely happy,...but Thank you, Thank you for being there for me & slapping me back into reality, literally," he said with a chuckle

"I would do anything for you Atem, you know that, but how are you going to make it up to Loretta? I have an idea, if you would like to hear it"

"Oh?" said Atem raising an eyebrow "And just what do you propose that we do?" Bending down the taller man starts to whisper in Atems ear

Meanwhile in Loretta & Atems chambers, Loretta was still hung over the balcony railing letting her tears fall to the soft sand below "This is all my fault" she whispered to herself between sobs & sniffs "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut while i had the chance, none of this would of happened if I would've just left Atem alone...maybe by now this would have all blown over...Its bad enough that Atem yelled at me but for Atem & Seto to start arguing, i cant help blame myself" she said as she recalled hearing every word that was yelled between the two men which had been carried straight to her ears on the wind

Out in the outer courtyard, Atem & Seto were busying themselves picking a huge bouquet of pure white Lotus blooms, so much so that Atem couldnt hardly carry them "...And your sure this is going to work Seto" said Atem eying up the bunch of flowers in his arms.

"I seem to know Loretta better than you, Pharaoh...but yes she loves Lotus', do you not remember when you gave her the bouquet of them for your anniversary," said Seto stopping as he had a short flash back "Her eyes lit up in the most beautiful way"

"Excuse me Romeo, that is my wife you are talking about," he said snapping him out of his daydream

"I'm sorry Atem, you are right, she is, my apologizes"

"All is forgiven Seto, after all, it was you who helped me save her numerous times & without you, i wouldnt have her...Hey look what i found" he said with wide eyes as he carefully picked a rare blue Lotus flower that was only just begining to open, making sure it had a long enough stem to stand out from the rest

"I think that is a sign...you found that like you found Loretta"

"What do you mean Seto? For once I dont understand"

"What you have with Loretta is special...Sacred almost, you were destined to meet her"

"I see," said Atem as he loving stared at the blue flower that lay in his palms "I believe what you say is right, I dont think I would be who I am today without her"

"That is beautiful Atem...oh, we must get to Loretta, she must think we have killed each other by now"

"Ive been so busy talking about her that I forgot about her"

Loretta's POV

Sitting on the floor where his cape had landed Loretta sat on her knees on the warm stone floor, lightly crying "I cant believe he's gone, ive lost Atem forever...I wish i could turn back time & stop all this nonsence before it started" she said pressing Atem's crown up against her chest near her heart " _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry"_

After arranging the big bunch of flowers the best they could, both men made their way through the Palace with Atem apologizing perfusely to everyone he met on his way, he was so shamed of the way he had acted, getting near to the door Atem stopped.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" asked Seto as he turned around to his cousin

"No, of course not, I love Loretta & what i did was wrong but..."

"But what?"

"Im afraid she wont want to speak to me...Im afraid she heard our argument...Im afraid...our marriage wont last" he ended with a sigh

"I glad you realise that now but at least you are man enough to know you are wrong & apologize & she will appreciate that, If nothing else, you can go in by yourself but i will stay at the door...just in case you need me"

"Thank you, Seto," he said as he placed his hand on the door handle & pushed the door open

Looking around the room he couldnt see Loretta anywhere, his heart sank, she had gone, or had she. Looking out onto their balcony there was Loretta sitting on her knees with his cape around her shoulders & his crown sitting proudly in the flat palms of her hands as she kneeled gazing at it. Slowly he walked up to her, not realising she hadnt heard him enter "Loretta..." he whispered kneeling down beside her.

"Please forgive me My darling, what i have done & said was wrong & im sorry...I'm so sorry, Im hoping that you will find it in your heart to forgive me...Please, Loretta, please say something...anyth-" he was cut off by Loretta dropping his crown & throwing her arms around his neck, embarcing him tightly, making him drop the bunch of flowers.

"Thank you..." she whispered in his ear

Pulling back from her to gaze into her beautiful Sapphire orbs he gently took her face in his cupped hands & held her there for a while

"You are like a rare blue lotus" he cooed, nuzzling her cheek "Beautiful, yet so fragile & im so lucky to have you" taking his hands away "...these are for you, my Queen, the white symbalizes my surrender to you & the one blue...Is you, you are one in a million & i couldn't have asked for a better wife or Queen than you"

"They are beautiful Atem, I accept your apology," she said cupping the side of his face "I never want to loose you, I would miss seeing your stunning violet eyes" she finishes pulling him closer & placing a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips "I love you Atem...Forever"


End file.
